Untitled
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: I have no title, SasuSaku lemon, not my best lemon...


**_Another SasuSaku one shot! Yeah, great... Let's hope this one actually STAYS a One-shot, lol._**

* * *

"S-Sasuke-kun..." The rosette whispered and looked up at the dark haired avenger. His onyx eyes were dead, no light was shown in them.

She shivered and reached up to touch him, he slapped her hand away. "Don't." He ordered and glared at the girl. She smiled sadly at him, his katana was aimed at her throat. "At least you'll be the one to end me..." She whispered and he arched a brow. "End you?" He murmured and watched her with curiosity.

"You want to break all of your bonds," Sakura said. He blinked. "I want to break my bond with you Sasuke-kun, I'm sick of seeing you leave again and again in my dreams." Her hand reached up to touch his hands where the katana's handle was.

"Dreams..." He whispered and his eyes bled into the deadly red. "The dreams I see... Heh..." He said and smirked at her. He knew he could easily kill her at this moment, her eyes showed fear but they also showed bravery at the same time... He didn't understand it.

"Why don't you kill me already?" Sakura said and snapped him out of his thoughts. "Do you want to die?" Sasuke asked. She smiled at him and his eyes widened. Has she lost all hope?

He knew he could kill her, but his old self was fighting with his darkness... Begging him not to take her away. "Have you... Lost hope in me?" Sasuke whispered and her eyes gave him his answer.

Maybe she has... He didn't know...

"Naruto wants to find you... But he also wants to kill you," Sakura said.

She then looked Sasuke in the eye, "Do you want to know the sad thing, Sasuke-kun?"

He nodded at her, "I still," She looked away. "I still... love... you..." She whispered.

He withdrew the katana and put it away, he then walked backwards and allowed her space. "How...?" He whispered and shook his head.

"I don't know myself,"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!?"

"Maybe... Just maybe... I might have the slightest hope..."

He blinked, she sighed.

He walked closer to her, he pushed her up against the tree.

"S-Sasuke...?" She whispered and he leant down, his lips brushing against her own before claiming her lips. Her eyes widened before she closed her eyes, his eyes were sqeezed shut and she kissed back.

This surprised him.

He didn't expect her to respond, he was going to be more bolder.

His hands made their way across her whole body and within minutes she was wearing no clothes. "Sasu...ke...kun..." She whispered and kissed him again, he grinded against her and was still wearing his boxers.

"Hah... Sasuke...Kun!" She moaned loudly, her sex was throbbing and she was begging him to enter her. His tongue made its way to her breasts and gently nibbled on the nipple on her right breast. "God!" She cried out.

He lifted her legs and her sex was on his hard crotch. He grinded against her and she moaned so loudly that he felt himself get even harder.

He pushed her against the tree and took off his boxers. He once again wrapped her legs against his waist. He then positioned himself and  
pushed into her. She let out a painful cry, _'Shit! She's a virgin!?' _Sasuke thought and forced himself to stay still.

She let out a hiss and bit her lips, silent tears fell from her eyes.

Sasuke wiped away the tears and let out quiet apologies. "Why didn't you tell me...?" He asked her. She closed her eyes and smiled sadly, "I saved it for you..." She whispered and he noticed it, she saved her virginity for him to claim.

After a few minutes she began moving herself against his length. He got it and began his thrusts and went even deeper with each thrust.

They were both crying out each other's names. Sakura's moans were heard loudly in the area, Sasuke kept himself paying attention to the outside world but it was hard when he was fucking the girl. He groaned and felt her walls clamp around his length which caused him to go over the edge.

She cried out and came and he followed soon after, he dragged them both to the ground.

He was underneath her and their clothes were bellow them, luckily they were on green grass.

"Thank you..." Sasuke whispered and Sakura felt fear. Was he going to get up and leave?

Those were the words that he had told her before he left her.

Sakura felt fear in her chest and Sasuke noticed her heart rate heighten. "I'm not going to leave." He said finally and she stiffened, she turned around on top of him and faced the Uchiha.

"You're not?" She whispered and he nodded.

"I've had enough," He said with a groan. "Of what?" The rosette murmured. "Running, running from my own feelings... It hurts those that I care about," He looked at her and proved his point.

The two then fell asleep both thinking along the same lines of, _'I love you...'_

* * *

**Not the best lemon I wrote, I may re write it when I want to...**


End file.
